warriors_fanfiction_areafandomcom-20200214-history
Brightpelt
Brightpelt is a solid, pure neon yellow tom with greenish eyes and a scar on his chest. Information Affiliations Current: '''ThunderClan Age '''Age: approx. 41 moons (3.42 years) Names Kit: 'Brightkit '''Apprentice: '''Brightpaw '''Warrior: '''Brightpelt Family '''Mother: 'Ivypool 'Father: 'Bumblestripe 'Brother: 'Cloudheart 'Sister: 'Sunstripe Education 'Mentor: 'Blossomfall Book Appearances '''Living: ''Into the Forest, Forbidden Love, The Suspected Warrior, Revenge of the Darkness, Warriors of Suffering, Rise of the Shadows, A Forgotten Land, The Hidden Enemy, The Dark Secret'' Creator Creator: 'Warriorcat1195 History In the A Merged World Arc: Into the Forest :He is born to Ivypool and Bumblestripe, along with his siblings, Sunkit and Cloudkit. Bumblestripe originally suggests Glowkit as a name for him, but Ivypool rejects it, naming him Brightkit. :He is later seen battle training with Gingerpaw, and scolds his sister when she doesn't pay attention. Sunkit replies that she's having too much fun and doesn't want to practice battle moves. Brightkit hisses that being a warrior isn't about having fun, but Sunkit ends the conversation, complaining she's hungry. He is later shown doing the battle move correctly, and asking Cloudkit why Sunkit couldn't do it. :He is mentioned at the end of the book in Bramblestar's Gathering report. Forbidden Love :When Furrypaw is complaining that she's bored with nothing to do, she mentions that Sunkit Brightkit and Cloudkit are too young for her games. :When Furrypelt takes Gingerheart swimming, not long after they get pregnant, Ivypool suggests Sunkit, Brightkit, and Cloudkit play outside when they nearly trip Gingerheart. :Three-quarter moons after Furrypelt and Gingerheart's kits are born, she notes that they could already sometimes handle Sunkit, Brightkit, and Cloudkit's games. :Later, Furrypelt enters the nursery and finds Foxkit jumping around with Sunkit, Brightkit, and Cloudkit. She later wonders when the three older kits become apprentices. :After Furrypelt receives the prophecy, she tells Bramblestar to make the apprentices train double, including Sunkit, Brightkit, and Cloudkit when they're old enough. :After Foxkit "uses the Force" on a stick and brags to the older kits, Brightkit insists it was impossible, and his siblings back him up. :When Furrypelt is worried about the prophecy, she tries to change the subject by figuring out when Sunkit, Brightkit, and Cloudkit become apprentices. The Suspected Warrior :In the beginning of the book, he and his siblings become apprentices with the names Brightpaw, Cloudpaw, and Sunpaw. Brightpaw receives Blossomfall as a mentor. :He goes to the next Gathering. When ThunderClan is attacked by foxes, Lilyheart orders him, Cloudpaw, and Sunpaw to stay away from the fight. They hide in a bush, and after the fight are sent ahead by Lionblaze to the Gathering to tell everyone that ThunderClan will be late. Then Bramblestar announces him and his siblings as apprentices. :He is on the patrol that finds rival Clans' scents in their territory, and he adds that it only seemed to be one RiverClan and WindClan cat. :He comes back to camp from a training session with Cloudpaw and their mentors. They excitedly show Furrypelt what they learned, and she critiques their perfomance, then ends up giving them a training session. :When it is noted that Icepaw, Squirrelpaw, Mistypaw, Rockpaw, and Foxpaw are the only apprentices going, Brightpaw is said to be too exhilarated from battle training to care. Furrypelt mentions to the medicine cats that Brightpaw and Cloudpaw are energetic. :During a play-fight, the apprentices make teams and pretend to be fighting ThunderClan versus ShadowClan. Brightpaw is on the ShadowClan team with Rockpaw, Icepaw, Squirrelpaw, and Larkpaw. :Furrypelt tells Foxpaw that she doubled the apprentices' training before Sunpaw, Brightpaw, and Cloudpaw were made apprentices. :Furrypelt asks Brightpaw for some moss he collected so she could play with the kits. Brightpaw reluctantly flings half of the moss across the clearing for Robinkit and Deerkit to play with. :When Blossomfall has to go on patrol but had promised to take Brightpaw training, Furrypelt gives Brightpaw a training session. Afterwards he runs into camp, excited that he had learned how to fight badgers. Alderfoot says he remembers being that excited, and Furrypelt points out how it hadn't been that long ago. Brightpaw is surprised Alderfoot is so young. Revenge of the Darkness : Warriors of Suffering : Rise of the Shadows : In the ''Path to Darkness ''Arc: A Forgotten Land He is mentioned, however when Gingerheart reassures Cinderheart that she does have kin still alive. Brightpelt is listed as one of the cats related to the she-cat. The Hidden Enemy The Dark Secret :It's noted that Brightpelt has a scar on his chest. When Gingerheart asks Icepelt if Brightpelt would be a good mate for her, she replies that he is too loud. Gingerheart notes that Squirreltail needed someone loud like Brightpelt. Later, Foxstar selects Brightpelt as part of the patrol to rescue Applepaw from BloodClan. :Due to BloodClan's danger, warriors soon organize lots of battle training and Brightpelt stands up to join. They split into two groups and pretend to fight until only one team remains. During this mock-fight, Brightpelt barrels Furrypelt over which the medicine cat never expected, so the tom suddenly had her pinned. Furrypelt paws at Brightpelt's belly and he stumbles, leaving Furrypelt able to escape and pin down Blossomfall with Gingerheart. Brightpelt attempts to rescue his teammates again, but is kicked by Furrypelt. Brightpelt remains towards the end of the mock-fight, and even 'defeat' Cloudheart before fighting Ivypool. He is defeated though so his team loses. Trivia Interesting Facts *The author did not decide his eye color until she found a picture of a cat with her decided fur color on Google.Revealed by the author *The author says he was second-born. *It is possible that Ivypool named him after his great-grandmother, Brightheart. *He has SkyClan blood through AdderfangRevealed on Vicky's Facebook and kittypet blood through Cloudtail and Millie. Gallery Brightpelt.kit.png|Kit version Brightpelt.apprentice.png|Apprentice version Brightpelt.warrior.png|Warrior version Kin Members '''Father: ' :Bumblestripe: 'Mother: ' :Ivypool: '''Brother: :Cloudheart: Sister: :Sunstripe: Grandfathers: :Graystripe: :Birchfall: Grandmothers: :Millie: :Whitewing: Great-Grandfathers: :Patchpelt: :Dustpelt: :Cloudtail: Great-Grandmothers: :Willowpelt: :Ferncloud: :Brightheart: Great-Great-Grandfathers: :Adderfang: :Fuzzypelt: :Jackie: Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Swiftbreeze: :Robinwing: :Princess: :Brindleface: :Frostfur: Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Flashnose: :Robinwing: :Nutmeg:Revealed in the Warriors App Great-Great-Great-Grandfathers: :Jake: :Fuzzypelt: Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandmother: :Crystal: Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandfather: :MochaRevealed on Vicky's Facebook Aunts: :Briarlight: :Blossomfall: :Dovewing: Half-Aunt: :Feathertail: Half-Uncles: :Stormfur: Great Aunts: :Hollykit: :Larchkit: :Icecloud: :Ambermoon: Great Uncles: :Snowbush: :Spiderleg: :Foxleap: :Shrewpaw: :Dewnose: Great-Half-Aunt: :Sorreltail: Great-Half-Uncles: :Sootfur: :Rainwhisker: :Longtail: :Darkstripe: :Swiftpaw:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Goldenflower’s Unnamed kit: Great-Great Uncles: :Redtail: :Ravenpaw: :Ashfur: :Brindleface’s Two unnamed kits: :Brackenfur: :Thornclaw: Great-Great Aunts: :Willowpelt: :Spottedleaf: :Leopardfoot: :Brindleface: :Cinderpelt: Great-Great-Aunts/Uncles: :Princess’s Four unnamed kits: Great-Half-Aunts: :Sandstorm: :Sorreltail: Great-Half-Uncles: :Rainwhisker: :Sootfur: Great-Great-Great-Uncle: :Firestar: Great-Great-Great-Aunts: :Frostfur: Great-Great-Great-Aunts/Uncles: :Nutmeg’s Unnamed kits: Great-Great-Great-Great Aunts: :One-eye: :Daisytoe: Great-Great-Great-Great Uncles: :Ferris: :Whiskers: Nephew: :Wolfnose: Nieces: :Stripefur: :Leafkit: :Sparrowheart: Grandneices: :Hazelwing: :Maplefur: Cousins: ' :Pine That Clings to Rock: :Lark That Sings at Dawn: :Fog that Hangs in the Air: :Star That Twinkles at Night: :Glow of Setting Sun: :Fire That Blazes Through Trees: :Fog that Hangs in the Air: :Star That Twinkles at Night: :Claw of Mighty Lion: :Reed That Grows by River: :Leaf That Floats on River: :Moon That Shines on Water: :Sunshine Between Tree Leaves: :Snowflake Drifting Through Air: :Petal of Tall Flower: :Boulderfoot: :Specklepelt: :Beechtail: :Rainspeckle: :Deerfur: :Robinfeather: :Leafpool: :Squirrelflight: :Honeyfern: :Cinderheart: :Poppyfrost: :Molepaw: :Molewhisker: :Cherryfall: :Lilyheart: :Seedpaw: :Hollytuft: :Fernsong: :Sorrelstripe: :Sandstorm: :Jayfeather: :Lionstar: :Hollyleaf: :Alderfoot: :Sparkheart: :Firepelt: :Bramblethorn: :Dandelionkit: :Juniperkit: :Leafbreeze: :Honeyfur: :Larkspirit: :Skykit: :Rainkit: :Dustkit: :Mistypelt: :Rockfall: :Foxstar: :Icepelt: :Squirreltail: :Sorreltail: :Rainwhisker: :Sootfur: :Graystripe: :Darkstripe: :Longtail: :Stormfur: :Feathertail: :Bumblestripe: :Briarlight: :Blossomfall: :Cloudheart: :Sunstripe : :Sparrowheart: :Wolfnose: :Stripefur: :Leafkit: :Hazelwing: :Maplefur: :Toadstep: :Rosepetal: :Dawnfur: :Brindlefur: :Oakbranch: :Applepaw: :Frostpaw: :Goosefeather: :Moonflower: :Bluestar: :Snowfur: :Mistystar: :Mosskit: :Stonefur: :Whitestorm: :Reedstar: :Perchkit: :Pikepaw: :Primrosepaw: :Fritz: :Unnamed Tom/s: :Two Unnamed Toms: :Jag: :Jet: :Emerald: :Fang: '''Distant Ancestors: ' :Cloudstar: :Birdflight: :Spottedpelt: :Gorseclaw: Tree Quotes 'Brightkit: '"Sunkit, you're supposed to be practicing battle moves!" 'Sunkit: '"But I'm having so much fun! I don't want to practice battle moves!" 'Brightkit: '"Being a warrior isn't about having fun!" --Brightkit and Sunkit (Into the Forest, ''page 122) '''Cloudpaw: '"''Can ''you ''give us a training session'?"' 'Brightpaw: '"I'd love to be able to catch WindClan off-guard!" --Cloudpaw and Brightpaw after Furrypelt gives them advice on their fighting (The Suspected Warrior, ''page 58) '''Furrypelt: '"Brightpaw! Can I have some moss?" 'Brightpaw: '"For what?" 'Furrypelt: '"To play with the kits." 'Brightpaw: '"But I just collected all of this!" --Brightpaw when Furrypelt tries to play with Deerkit and Robinkit (The Suspected Warrior, ''page 100) '''Brightpaw: '"Wha?" 'Furrypelt: '"We're going battle training." 'Brightpaw: '"Yay! Hey, you're not Blossomfall!" --Brightpaw after Furrypelt goes to take him battle training when Blossomfall's on patrol (The Suspected Warrior, ''page 111) Ceremonies Brightpaw's Apprentice Ceremony '''Bramblestar: '"Sunkit, Brightkit, and Cloudkit, you have reached teh age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. Brightkit, from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Brightpaw. Blossomfall, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Hazeltail, and you have shown yourself to be kind and loyal. You will be the mentor of Brightpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him." 'Everyone: '"Sunpaw! Brightpaw! Cloudpaw!" Reference, The Suspected Warrior, ''pages 15-16 Brightpelt's Warrior Ceremony '''Bramblestar: '"I, Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Sunpaw, Brightpaw, and Cloudpaw, do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" 'Sunpaw, Brightpaw, and Cloudpaw: '"I do." 'Bramblestar: '"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Brightpaw, from this moment you will be known as Brightpelt. StarClan honors your energy and enthusiasm, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." 'Everyone: '"Sunstripe! Brightpelt! Cloudheart!" Reference, ''Warriors of Suffering, ''page 59 References and Citations Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Males Category:Warriorcat1195's Creations Category:Warriors of Suffering Characters Category:Warriors Category:Rise of the Shadows Characters Category:A Forgotten Land Characters Category:The Hidden Enemy Characters Category:The Dark Secret Characters